Darius
Darius is the main antagonist in Need for Speed: Carbon. Darius leads the street racing crew Stacked Deck which is based in Silverton, one of the most heavily patrolled areas of Palmont. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' During the title's prologue, the player is caught by Cross, whom became a bounty hunter after the player escaped from Rockport. Darius intervenes in the situation by paying off the player's bounty and helps the player clear their reputation by allowing them to form a crew with the help of Nikki, a prominent member of Stacked Deck. Darius appears again in a cutscene, encouraging the player to keep up their progress, when the player begins an event, which earns them more territories than Stacked Deck if they win. After the player defeats all three main crew bosses of Palmont, Darius wants to meet up with the player to congratulate them. Once the player arrives in the location, it is quickly realised that Darius betrays the player by turning them to Cross. He claims that he was using the player to control the entire city and also admits to being responsible for tipping off the police in the race that forced the player to leave Palmont. Following the event, Darius receives a phone call from an unknown source that informs him that Nikki freed the player from Cross' custody and defected from Stacked Deck to join the player's crew. He then tells the unknown caller to hire new crew members that are motivated to take down the player. This crew consists of Angie, Kenji and Wolf in Tier 3 cars, all of whom lost their terrories to the player. After taking over Silverton, the player is challenged to a canyon race as well as a street race across Palmont City against Angie, Kenji and Wolf. After defeating his crew, the player is able to challenge Darius in a street race and canyon duel. Darius hands the player the keys to his car and leaves town after the player defeats him. Vehicles Darius drives an Audi Le Mans quattro, which is a Tier 3 car that can only be unlocked as a Custom Car for Quick Race after beating him in the final Canyon Duel. His car appears with a Stacked Deck livery. NFSCAudiLeMansQuattroDariusCustom.png|Audi Le Mans quattro (Darius') Quotes *"Don't disappoint." *"Look, between the heat and the crews, you need to walk away. Take my car! Go! Get out of here!" *"I don't remember asking for your help, Crock.'' Cross. What makes you think you could bounty hunt in Silverton without my approval?" *"'Been a long time, kid. What's his bounty?" *"''David. Take car of this guy. So,that's what you've been up to..." *"Nikki. This should be interesting." *"I still don't know what happened that night you took off...but I do know you're into me for some serious cash." *"Things have been getting a little too close for comfort around here with all these crews battling for new territory. I think I could use someone with your skills to help me out." *"The way I see things, I've bailed you out of a serious jam twice now. Time for you to return the favor." *"Nikki, what do you say you show your old friend the ropes?" *"You got a better idea? Then let's get him started. Right away." *"Don't disappoint...not again." *"You got it, kid. I always said you did. Now the others are just starting to believe too. Don't give up now, you're close." *"Well, things have progressed a little further now than I thought possible and I'm gonna have to cash you out. Mr. Crawl?" *''"You think you know this town? You have no idea what's in store for you other than it's gonna hurt."'' *"You know how I spent that money you got framed for? I bought Nikki everything that you couldn't." *"No one can touch me." *"The keys are in the car. Enjoy it while it lasts. There's always someone out there who's a little faster than you are, and sooner or later they're gonna catch up." Trivia *The name Darius means "he possesses" and "rich and kingly" from the transliteration of the Persian name Dariush.Wikipedia entry for Darius *A shortened version of "Hype Boys" by Sway is played during Darius' introduction video. *At some point of the career mode, Nikki confronts Darius due to being curious of his intentions with the player. *A running gag in Need for Speed: Carbon is that Darius constantly mispronounces Cross' name as Crog or Crawl. *The Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro in Need for Speed: World and the Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro in Need for Speed: The Run feature a livery influenced by Darius' Le Mans quattro. Media Gallery NFSC DariusPrologue.jpg|Dealing with Cross and the Player (Prologue) NFSC DariusNikki.jpg|Darius and Nikki NFSC DariusBetrayal.jpg|Betraying the Player NFSC DariusPlayerRace.jpg|Darius and his Henchman (Player Race Flashback) NFSC DariusPhoneCall.jpg|Being Informed by Nikki and the Player NFSC DariusEpilogue.jpg|Darius Defeated (Epilogue) NFSC DariusInGame.jpg|In-Game Appearance Intro Video NFSC DariusIntro References pl:Darius